The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Modular chip approach is used to achieve cost reduction for a system compared to a monolithic approach (e.g., system-on-chip), in which multiple components and functions are all disposed on a single chip. In a modular chip example, functions of a system are split into modular chips having specific functions for optimized cost. The modular chips are manufactured respectively according to optimized semiconductor manufacturing process technology. Then the modular chips are connected with each other for example in a chip package. In an example, the chip package achieves substantially the same overall system performance as the monolithic approach, however at a lower cost compared to the monolithic approach.